Tubular anchoring devices such as those used in the carbon dioxide sequestration and hydrocarbon recovery industries typically employ slips that ramp along surfaces of cones to wedgedly engage with a tubular (such as a casing or liner) to which they are to be anchored. Although these systems serve the function for which they were designed, the slips and cones require annular space that could be used for other purposes, such as for flowing fluid or increasing the tubular wall thickness to increase strength. The industry is interested in alternate devices and methods for anchoring to tubulars that overcome this drawback and others associated with the current technology.